


Beautiful wound

by Sarah_WatsonHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_WatsonHolmes/pseuds/Sarah_WatsonHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been invited to dinner by Mycroft and is told to bring a plus one. He asks John shyly and he agrees. However he needs a suit they go out suit shopping and things get heated in the changing room. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful wound

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno whether I liked writing this one or not to be honest but here take it love it or hate it. Enjoy.

John watched Sherlock pace the room for about five minutes before he gave up trying to think of what the detective was fussing over about. Ten minutes past, fifteen minutes past and Sherlock was still pacing the room. The doctor soon got fed up by the annoying sound of pacing and nonsense that came from the man in front of him. He sighed.  
“Okay, I bite, what’s going on?” Sherlock didn’t reply and continued muttering. “Sherlock?”  
“What? Speak quickly John,” John looked to Sherlock, the man almost look distressed.  
“I said what’s going on?” he asked knowing one of them had to remain calm.  
“I’m trying to decide something,”   
“And that something would be?”  
“Mycroft has invited me to dinner with fellow ‘guests’,”  
“And are you going?”  
“Well my original conclusion was no,”  
“Are you questioning yourself?”  
John raised an eyebrow. He knew Sherlock never questioned himself. He sat their waiting for an answer.  
“He wants me to bring a plus one,”  
“Oh, then why don’t just go on your own because you never do as your brother says infact you never go to these things full stop,”  
“But…I want to bring someone,”  
“Then all you have to do is ask the person Sherlock,”  
“It’s not that simple John,”  
John frowned. “Well it is simple Sherlock just ask them,”  
“…Will you go to my brothers dinner with me?”  
“Yeah just like that, now all you have to do is ask the person,” John smiled and went back to reading the newspaper resulting in the flat turning silent.  
“…So answer the question,” Sherlock looked away completely embarrassed.  
“You wanted to ask…me?”  
“Yes, just give me your answer John,”  
“Okay sure I’ll go, we are friends remember,”  
“Yeah, do you have a suit? A proper suit,”  
John thought for a few seconds. “Erm…no, why?”  
“Because you need to wear a suit to the dinner, it’s basically compulsory John,”  
“Well then, where are we going to get a tailored suit in a few hours?”   
“Easy,” Sherlock smiled and grabbed his coat and scarf. “Come on John we have little time to waste,” John rolled his eyes and stood up taking his jacket down the stairs with him.  
“Sherlock, I don’t look good in suits, they don’t….suit me. You wear them for a living so they naturally suit you with me it’s just jeans and a shirt,”  
“I’m sure you’ll look fine,” Sherlock practically dragged the doctor out the door.  
“Hey, careful Sherlock slow down already, I’ve never seen you excited like this. It’s only me who’s going to look embarrassing in a bloody suit,” John grumbled really hating the idea of wearing a suit at this moment in time. He wasn’t exactly a posh speaker and Mycrofts guest would most certainly be posh. ‘God this night is going to be a nightmare,’ John thought.  
“Stop talking and thinking. You become a stupid person when you talk and think like that and you’re far from one,” the detective flagged a taxi down and got in, a reluctant John shortly followed after and the taxi drove off. “don’t worry we won’t be in the shops for long, as we have known each other for a long time I know your sizes and will be easy to get the right fitting suit,”  
“That’s…never mind,” John shook his head and looked out the window  
“What?”  
“It’s…I was just going to say that’s a little strange but you’re far from normal anyway so there was no point in saying it,”  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable John,”  
“It’s alright I’m not uncomfortable, I know you only said it so it would save me the hassle of finding out my sizes,”  
“I still apologise,” the taxi pulls up at its destination and both men get out. They entered the shop and were immediately greeted by someone who Sherlock knew, he obviously came here a lot.  
‘So this is the place he comes to get his suits’ John thought looking around.  
“John, this way,” Sherlock said walking to the back of the shop, the doctor reluctantly followed as the detective grabbed the clothing that John would shortly wear. “There, try them, I’m sure they’ll fit,”  
“Yeah, of course they will,” John closed the changing room curtain and got changed in utter silence. He found himself looking to the mirror, staring at his scar. John had the urge to get rid of it sometimes, even the crazy idea of stabbing it came across his mind, but he knew that would just make it look worse.  
“Are you okay John?”  
“Erm yeah fine…give me a second,” John quickly threw on the shirt and walked out not amused in the slightest but Sherlock just smiled.   
‘He looks smart, he looks pretty good too…Shut up Sherlock’ the detective mentally slapped himself. “Your shirt is a little off, let me just…” Sherlock walked forward, hand reaching to John left shoulder. In an instant John pushed him back slightly panicked.  
“No it’s fine just don’t,” the doctor said quickly, gripping his shoulder before trying to sort it out himself.  
“John, no. You’re making it worse,” Sherlock reached forwards again, “Just let m-“  
“I said no!” John shouted and snarled at the detective making the other customers in the shop stop what they were doing and look at them both. They saw Sherlocks shocked face and Johns guilt, “I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t mean- I just…” John unconsciously gripped his scar hard making the doctor hiss in pain quietly.  
“John? What is it? What’s wrong?” Sherlock frowned and followed the doctor’s arm to his shoulder. ‘His wound, of course, how could I have been so blind?’ “Your scar…forgive me I did not think about that, I’m sorry I’ve made you feel uncomfortable,”  
“No it’s okay I just…I know you can’t see it but I know it’s there if that makes sense…” John looked to Sherlock and released his grip, removing his hand from his covered scar not feeling too nervous. This was Sherlock Holmes, he didn’t really care about stupid little things.  
“John…it’s-it’s bleeding,” Sherlock said with worry in his voice and steps closer to the doctor.  
John looked down. “Damn this was a new shirt too,” he turned away.  
“John, let me help,”  
“No,”  
“I know you don’t like it but you’re going to make it worse,”  
“Like you care, and I won’t,” John felt himself being pushed into the changing room and Sherlock towered over him.  
“I do care and you will make it worse John because you don’t like it, you’ve already hurt yourself enough,” his hands went to the doctors top button. “Please let me help,” he said quietly.  
John looked to the taller man, now clearly nervous but he didn’t protest. Instead, he nodded ever so slightly. Sherlock slowly unbuttoned the doctors shirt before lightly moving it over his shoulders and looked to the scar. It was red, not because of the blood but because John would scratch it, it was that obvious due to the fact there was a clear scratch mark going right over it that didn’t look that old, he was scratching it this morning. The detective sighed and pulled a tissue out from his pocket dabbing the slightly bloody area. John didn’t react he just looked away disgusted at how it looked.  
“I don’t hate it John, it makes you unique,” John didn’t reply. “Your girlfriends-“  
“I don’t let them see it,” finally Sherlock got a response.  
“Oh…”  
“You’re the only one who has seen it,”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Not really Sherlock,”  
“John, I don’t hate it, I’m glad you have it,” Sherlock moved John’s head up so they were staring at each other. “If you didn’t have it then I would never have met you and probably be dead right now. You’re a brilliant person, someone I care deeply for. You survived because you were strong. Most people that were in your position would waste their life because they couldn’t cope, but you tried to move on and it was hard, but you’ve done it. Look at you now, you have a job and run around London with a mad man,” John smiled a little and Sherlock was silently grateful he finally saw a smile emerge.  
“You’re just making this up,”  
“I’m not John, every word is the truth. I don’t want you to look hurt of disgusted. I want you to be happy John,” he cupped the doctors cheek with his hand and John became paralysed because to him Sherlock was showing emotion.  
“You really meant what you said?”  
“Every word,” Sherlock felt himself being drawn closer to the doctor. He had one thing on his mind, which was rare for him. John’s breath hitched a little as he realised Sherlock was getting impossibly close.  
“Sherlock…” John said just above a whisper.  
“Yes?”  
“What are you thinking about?” John asked seeing the slight hint of Sherlocks ‘thinking’ face. Sherlock remained silent for a while thinking it over and how good or bad his next move could go  
“…This,”  
Sherlock hesitated before he leant down a little and lightly pressed his lips against Johns, they both shuddered at the contact. The kiss didn’t last long and the detective parted from his doctor, cheeks flushed red. “I’ll… go and grab another shirt for you,” the detective turned to leave the changing room only to feel Johns hand grip his arm and pushed him against the wall. Before Sherlock could question what he was doing, their lips touched once more. Arms wrapped around necks and waists. The kiss was desperate, needy, but absolutely perfect. They both needed each other, wanted the other one to be as close as possible. Sherlock opened his mouth slightly, but it was enough for John to slip his tongue in the detective’s mouth to explore it. They both melted against each other, gripping onto shirts or waist bands to keep them up right. Both men parted to the breathe but their bodies were still impossibly close.  
“Wow…” Sherlock said breathlessly and chuckled quietly.  
“Yeah,” they stood there, laughing quietly at how ridiculous the situation was right now.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,”  
“You have?” John said a little surprised. He remembered when Sherlock said he doesn’t do relationships. Sherlock Holmes doesn’t do relationships. Sherlock Holmes doesn’t ‘love’ people it’s against his character completely.  
“Yes John. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,”  
“But you don’t ‘love’ people Sherlock,”  
“I can make exceptions,”  
“Can you really make exceptions?”  
“Well, I’ve just made one by kissing you,”  
”I guess you are right,”   
“..Can I kiss you again John?”  
“Do you really think you need to ask?” John smiled and leant down once more to let their lips touch again. John smiled kissing Sherlock back, his arms wrapped around his neck again. The doctor was the one to open his mouth first this time. Sherlocks nails scratched down his chest and John gasped loudly.  
“Mr Holmes is everything okay?” one of the helpers in the shop had come back over to see if everything was okay.  
“Yes, everything’s fine thank you,” Sherlock moved to johns neck and bit down hard, the doctor forced himself not to gasp.  
“Okay good so you don’t need anything?”  
“No, now go away please,” Sherlock heard the male walk away and he proceeded to bite the doctor’s neck hard again and this time John gasped rather loudly gripping the detectives hair.  
“So much for you being asexual Sherlock Holmes,”   
“So much for you being straight John Watson,” again the detective’s lips found Johns once more and the doctor moaned into them. Both men were panting, both felt the lust rising within them and it went straight to their crotch.  
“Sherlock I’m getting…oh God,” John panted and groaned loudly as his cock twitched between his legs.  
“I know I can feel you John, I can feel how aroused you are right now, I’m aroused too,”   
“If you’re suggesting that we’re going to do anything here, I’m pretty sure someone’s going to hear us,” the doctor began to pant more.  
Sherlock didn’t reply, all he did was move his hand to Johns bulge and massage it hard. John yelped before covering his mouth going red embarrassed. He almost failed to hear his trouser zip being undone by the detective over the panting they were both creating.  
“How do you know how to- to do all of this?” John moaned quietly and his cock twitched again in Sherlock’s hand. The doctor moved his sweaty hands to the detectives trousers and un-did his zip. With a shuffle of a few clothes, hands were wrapped around cocks pumping quickly. Neither man dared speak knowing only loud glorious moans would escape their mouths. Johns mouth hung open whilst Sherlock focused on covering it with his own mouth and their tongues danced across each other once again. The doctor clung onto Sherlocks shoulder bucking quickly.  
“Sherlock…I can’t hold it much longer,” he breathed heavily.  
“Neither can I,”  
“After a few squeezes and merciful pumping, John climaxed, biting into Sherlocks shoulder to stop himself from screaming in pleasure. Sherlock was a little more controlled and grunted as he climaxed into Johns hand, covering it. They were both covered in sweat and remained quiet so only their breathing could be heard.  
“I-I think we need new trousers,” John chuckled breathlessly and Sherlock joined in.  
“I agree, don’t worry about money, Mycroft was paying anyway,” another silence filled the room and eyes were locked together before lips were too and both men shared a heated kiss. Unfortunately on the other side of the changing room the clerk heard everything.


End file.
